Lelaki Buruk Rupa
by Fvvn
Summary: Dia baik, dia menyenangkan, dia bisa diandalkan, dia sopan, dan dia cerdas. Tapi dia tidak sependapat dengan pandangan di atas. #Yuumafantasia IV. TajimaxIsogai.
Orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai lelaki kharismatik yang tiada cela. Lelaki yang menjadi tulang punggung dalam keluarga—lelaki yang paling bisa diandalkan, dan masuk dalam daftar jajaran idola yang sah untuk dibanggakan, atau dihormati. Atau setidaknya—dijadikan figur panutan, dan memang ia panutan karena tidak sedikit guru atau siswa yang menganggapnya demikian. Dan demikian hal ini bukanlah sekadar pujian kosong atau ketikan formalitas tentang Isogai Yuuma seorang.

Semua yang pernah berinteraksi dengannya pasti tahu benar bahwa Isogai bukanlah sosok sembarangan. Kesampingkan wajah yang cocok mengisi sampul depan majalah, dari cara bicara yang tertata dan menyenangkan saja, Isogai sudah menunjukkan kredibilitasnya sebagai siswa teladan. _Soft skill_ kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki membuat Isogai tampak sempurna setiap kali ia menyampaikan materi presentasi atau diskusi di depan kelas yang biasanya tak kondusif. Tanyalah beberapa siswa-siswi dan lihat saja siapa di antara mereka yang merasa bosan mendengar pidato Isogai tentang _budget_ festival dan laporan tugas. Bahkan racauan tidak terarahnya tentang ubi jalar yang didapat dari hasil membantu nenek menyebrang jalan terasa lebih penting daripada ramalan cuaca di TV dan lebih seru daripada acara _stand up_ komedi.

Pada intinya, ya, Isogai Yuuma adalah manusia dengan faktor X yang cukup dominan. Dia baik, dia menyenangkan, dia bisa diandalkan, dia sopan, dan dia cerdas.

Tapi kurang beruntung. Sangat tidak beruntung.

Dan sayangnya lagi,

Dia tidak setuju dengan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya. Karena Isogai sendiri pun menganggap sosoknya sebagai lelaki buruk rupa. Bukan mahluk suci yang seharusnya disembah atau dikagumi. Apalagi ditiru.

Dan sungguh—tidak ada satupun kepala yang tahu, sisi lain dari Isogai yang cukup gelap, dan picik. Yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan dari khalayak ramai, yang menjadikannya tidak sempurna bahkan menyabet gelar lelaki buruk rupa. Dan sangat disayangkan pula bahwa pernyataan terakhir juga bukanlah ketikan formalitas tentang Isogai yang merendah.

Terutama saat kita semua tahu, bahwa Isogai Yuuma itu cerdas, dan juga objektif—bahkan ketika ia menilai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Lelaki Buruk Rupa**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Ookiku Furikabutte © Higuchi Asa**

 **Rate T**

 **Friendship/Hurt Comfort**

 **Warning: memungkinkan OOC bahkan penyesuaian karakter dengan plot, Crossover AU, Fast pace, Emo!Isogai, Tajima x Isogai**

 **[Dedikasi untuk #Yuumafantasia IV]**

.

.

.

Tonggeret tetap berisik meski telah terperangkap di dalam jaring yang digenggam oleh seorang anak dan diguncang-guncang, "Yuu! Aku dapat satu nih!" suara cempreng mengudara disertai cengiran lebar, "Oi Yuu!"

Yang dipanggil meneteskan peluh keringat di dagu, mengusapnya kemudian sebelum berlari menghampiri sumber suara. Bahkan cuaca terik tidak merantai senyumannya yang murah, meski kaus dalam tembus menggambarkan betapa kejamnya pancaran sang surya.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang cekatan—" Isogai menatap jaring dengan lengkungan bibir tertahan, "Mmpf—tapi masalahnya, bu guru bilang kita harus cari kupu-kupu, bukan tonggeret, Tajima,"

"Ah!" decakan keluar refleks, " _Kan_ sama-sama serangga?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ya? Kelompok kita _kan_ kebagian menganalisa kupu-kupu."

"Eeh?"

"Ayo kembalikan dia ke tempat semula, atau berikan pada kelompok Karma yang memang mencari tonggeret."

Tajima memilih untuk melepaskan tonggeret yang baru saja ditangkapnya dengan keputusan yang sangat cepat, dan wajah begitu cuek.

"Enak saja diberikan ke Karma. Dia harus cari sendiri buat tugasnya," cengiran jahil yang khas terpahat pada wajah mungil dengan bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung. Isogai mau tak mau tertawa kecil, "Ayo cari lagi ke semak-semak disana, mungkin ada kupu-kupu yang bagus!" Tajima menangkap pergelangan tangan Isogai, menunjuk satu arah yang lebih rimbun dan lebih terpelosok dari lokasi ramai para pengunjung di taman—termasuk dari teman-teman kelompok lainnya.

"Tapi jangan terlalu jauh ya, bu guru sudah memperingatkan lho."

"Tenang—dari jarak segini, muka bu guru yang lonjong masih kelihatan."

"Hahaha!"

Dua anak SD berlari sukacita, membelakangi sinar matahari yang memancar terik. Waktu itu, keduanya belum mengerti banyak hal.

Mereka berdua bukanlah adik-kakak, apalagi teman semasa kecil. Tapi hubungan yang sudah terjalin cukup panjang dan langgeng, tanpa mereka sangka.

Studi tur pada hari itu adalah interaksi pertama mereka yang tidak resmi sebagai teman sekelas. Isogai Yuuma dan Tajima Yuuichirou—duo 'Yuu-chan' yang bertemu sebagai kutub yang berbeda. Yang satu mencolok karena gelar ketua kelas yang dilimpahkan padanya, sedang yang satunya ikut mencolok karena sikap liar yang disertai kemampuan atletiknya. Yang satunya mencolok karena terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa yang rajin memegang nilai tertinggi di kelas, sedang yang satunya ikut mencolok karena terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa yang rajin mengikuti remedial.

Berterimakasih kepada guru-guru yang menjunjung tinggi nilai keadilan, Tajima yang dianggap kurang dalam sisi akademik pun lantas dipasangkan oleh Isogai yang dianggap 'tangguh' dalam setiap tugas kelompok. Pun lagipula Isogai tak keberatan—dan semua orang tahu kebaikan hatinya inilah yang menjadi sisi plus dari seorang Isogai Yuuma.

Sayangnya, kecakapan dalam bidang akademik tidak lantas membuat si kepala antena lemah jasmani. Mereka tidak mutualis saat kelas PE berlangsung, sebab mental dan fisik Isogai sama kuatnya dengan Tajima. Alih-alih dipasangkan sebagai tim, mereka lebih sering diadu sebagai rival. Walau semua orang tahu bahwa Tajima akan selalu menjadi pemenang, tapi tak berarti kapabilitas Isogai dalam bermain basket atau sepak bola, meragukan.

Sejauh rekor yang tercatat, mengalahkan Tajima adalah keajaiban. Dan keajaiban tidak bisa didapat tanpa bekerja (sangat) keras.

Memang kelemahan Tajima yang luarbiasa dalam matematika bukanlah karena dendam Tuhan yang menciptakannya tidak sempurna. Lagipula ia manusia. Menjadi manusia berarti menjadi bodoh, menjadi spesial, dan menjadi biasa saja. Dan semuanya bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isogai merasa nyaman menjadi pendamping seorang Tajima. Bisa jadi karena karakter Tajima yang komikal dan menyenangkan. Bisa jadi pula karena Isogai mengidap kompleksitas dimana ia merasa senang saat dibutuhkan. Yang manapun intinya Isogai senang, dan sesederhana itu pula ia mencatut nama Tajima di dalam hati sebagai teman paling dekat yang pernah ia miliki. Hubungan mereka pun perlahan-lahan lepas dari level 'teman belajar kelompok' menjadi teman sejati.

Keakraban di antara duo Yuu memang tak mencolok di depan mata pemerhati. Terlebih karena dua-duanya tipe ekstrovert yang memang senang memperluas jaring pertemanan. Tapi memang adakalanya para siswi di kelas menarik alis saat Tajima nongkrong sangat lama di depan kursi Isogai, membawa gamebotnya untuk dimainkan secara bergantian. Atau fakta bahwa keduanya secara tidak sadar mulai sering menghabiskan waktu pulang bersama. Terlepas dari destinasi wilayah yang berbeda.

"Yuuma, kau tahu kenapa orang yang saling jatuh cinta, berciuman?"

Di perjalanan, saat kedua tangan menyilang di belakang kepala, Tajima bertanya dengan ringannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa yang membuat mereka ingin melakukan ciuman? Kenapa tidak saling jewer atau misal saling memencet hidung satu sama lain."

Isogai mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan ransel yang digendong, "Hm … mungkin karena jeweran itu sakit dan ciuman itu tidak sakit?"

"Tapi memencet hidung juga tidak sakit."

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang mendorong mereka untuk melakukan ciuman."

"Ya sesuatu itu apa?" balas Tajima masih ngotot.

"Mungkin kau bisa tanya pada pak guru besok di kelas biologi."

"…Paling aku bakal dibodohi karena masih anak-anak."

Isogai tertawa sembari menepuk pundak kawannya, "Kalau begitu sudahlah menyerah saja. Nanti juga kita akan tahu sendiri kalau sudah besar nanti."

"Maksudmu, 'nanti' itu kalau aku sudah punya cewek dan bisa kucium sepuasnya?"

"O-oi, Tajima!"

Pukulan cukup tegas mendarat di punggung Tajima yang rileks. Cengiran jahil sang monyet liar masih tetap tak berubah. Tidak jarang Isogai kehabisan kata karena perilaku temannya yang terlalu cepat puber.

"Ah, sudah ya, sampai nanti!"

"Mm! _Bye bye_ , Yuuma~!"

Di persimpangan mereka pun berpisah seraya melambai. Untunglah timingnya sedang tepat, Isogai jadi tak perlu meladeni lebih jauh pembicaraan iseng Tajima yang berada di luar jangkauan.

Garis-garis bayangan di bawah kakinya hari itu lantas semakin panjang. Isogai tidak perlu melihat langit yang pekat jingga penuh awan untuk menyadari waktu yang sudah berlalu dan berlari secepat mungkin saat figur Tajima yang mengambil cabang jalan lain sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ransel merah kotak milik Tajima sudah disimpan rapi di dalam garasi yang siap melakukan cuci gudang. Ransel merah kotak milik Isogai sudah diwariskan untuk adik-adiknya yang membutuhkan.

Dua bocah lelaki tumbuh, dengan tas baru dan _gakuran_ sehitam jelaga yang membuat keduanya tampak lebih dewasa. Tajima sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya, sedang Isogai sibuk memasak sarapan untuk adik-adiknya.

Keduanya keluar dari rumah di saat yang sama. Yang satu berlarian, sedang yang lainnya berjalan kaki, seraya menuntun bocah-bocah kecil beransel merah kotak—menjalani kewajiban paginya sebagai kakak, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Setelah masing-masing telah berdiri sendiri, keduanya lantas tiba di depan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi—yang wujud dan lokasi sebenarnya adalah sama. Guguran sakura bahkan tidak bisa menghalangi visualisasi, saat sepasang iris gading dan sepasang iris hazel saling menghisap satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi satu sekolah, sekali lagi, bukanlah kewajaran yang dimengerti keduanya. Pasalnya Isogai tak pernah membicarakan SMP yang ditujunya pada siapapun. Dan bukan karena ia enggan, melainkan karena pembiayaan yang harus ia cocokkan dengan keuangan ibunya yang cuman pegawai rendahan. Dengan menyebutkan satu nama sekolah secara lancar, Isogai sudah dapat dipastikan rawan membohongi teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang pasti dalam hidup begitupun ketika Isogai hendak memilih sekolahnya sendiri. Tapi memang dasar kebetulan, ia yang menyabet _runner up_ juara umum mendapat rekomendasi untuk masuk ke Kunugigaoka—SMP paling bergengsi di zaman mereka—secara gratis. Sedang Tajima sendiri masuk ke Kunugigaoka karena titah absolut orangtuanya yang menginginkan sang anak untuk lebih giat belajar di lingkungan yang tepat. Mereka tidak berharap tanpa usaha yang nyata, bukan?

Keduanya kembali bertemu dengan helaan napas yang begitu besar.

"Fiuuh! Ternyata masih ada orang yang kukenal di sekolah ini!" Tajima menyeka dahi secara simbolik ketika Isogai dan senyumannya terpampang di depan mata secara riil.

Mereka kembali seperti biji nato yang lengket satu sama lain. Tak peduli meski kelas terpisah jauh, saat bel istirahat berkumandang, Tajima akan menerobos kelas A tanpa sungkan dan Isogai pun akan menerobos kelas D dengan kotak bekal di genggaman. Pertemanan mereka nyaris tak ada yang berbeda semenjak SD—hanya mungkin beberapa hal.

Seperti fakta bahwa keduanya mulai terpisah karena penjurusan minat dan bakat. Terutama ketika doa orangtua Tajima yang mengingkan anak teladan tak begitu dikabulkan. Isogai mungkin masih saja meroket dalam bidang akademisnya, tapi ia sudah tak bisa memantau Tajima dan nilai-nilainya seperti yang ia lakukan di SD dulu. Tajima saat ini cenderung mengabaikan tugas dan sering menerima hukuman lapang, atau remedial fisik—ketika remedial soal sudah tak membantunya lagi untuk memperbaiki nilai—Tajima biasa terlihat menyapu halaman belakang sekolah atau membersihkan toilet sebagai gantinya.

Sering Tajima mengeluhkan ujian-ujiannya kepada Isogai dengan muka lelah. Tapi Isogai tahu bahwa kelelahan yang dirasakan oleh Tajima bukanlah karena kekurangannya dalam menguasai pelajaran.

Ia tahu karena mereka tidak lagi bisa pulang sekolah seperti biasa. Isogai dituntut untuk pulang cepat karena harus menjemput adik-adiknya, sedang Tajima yang mengikuti klub sepak bola dan basket memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Ya. Tajima selalu terlihat lelah karena aktivitas klubnya. Setiap pagi di kelas, ia selalu muncul dengan kondisi yang mengantuk dan kulit wajah yang kendur. Tapi Isogai juga tahu bahwa Tajima menikmati kelelahannya.

Tajima sendiri tidak tahu apakah mengikuti banyak klub olahraga adalah suatu kebanggaan atau tidak—yang jelas ia merasa waktu yang dihabiskannya akhir-akhir ini terasa lebih bermakna. Tapi tidak jarang pula Isogai menasehati agar Tajima tidak terlalu mementingkan prioritas sekunder di atas primer. Tugas-tugas dan ujian di depan mata selalu Isogai ingatkan, dan terasa seperti alarm kebakaran tiap kali Tajima mendengar.

"Setidaknya, cobalah untuk berusaha sedikit, Tajima. Aku akan bantu kok!"

"Aaah masalahnya aku memang tidak punya gairah samasekali untuk belajar~ kalau saja aku bisa sekolah tanpa matematika…"

Isogai nyengir lebar. Cuman nyengir lebar.

Tapi perlahan-lahan, sang anak teladan mempelajari satu hal, bahwa apa yang dikerjakan sahabatnya selama ini bukanlah kepentingan sekunder seperti yang ia tuduhkan, yang semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat atau menyalurkan hobi.

"Dengar Isogai, aku berhenti mengikuti klub basket dan sepak bola untuk baseball."

Di kantin ketika langit yang cerah terpantul dari jendela-jendela besar, Isogai berhenti menyuap nasinya, "Oh ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" sumpitnya rapi tersusun di atas kotak bekal, terlihat antusias untuk mendengar cerita dari pihak lawan.

"Aku mau fokus di baseball. Dan kurasa, aku paling senang bermain disana."

"Mm."

"Tapi aku tidak berhenti bermain basket dan bola _sih_. Kalau festival kebudayaan datang, aku siap mengisi peran-peran kosong di sektor olahraga. Kau harus tetap waspada ya hahahah!"

"Oke, oke, itu semangat yang bagus. Tapi jangan lupa dengan pekerjaan rumahmu ya."

"Ah, kau ini! Bisa tidak _sih_ , sekali saja tak mengingatkanku dengan tugas-tugas?"

"Aku _kan_ hanya berusaha untuk menjadi temanmu, Tajima." Isogai meraih pucuk kepala lawan dan menepuknya seperti guru yang hendak memuji.

Yang ditepuk hanya diam, berusaha untuk menikmati.

"Terusin dong, rasanya enak dielus-elus begitu hngg."

Dan Isogai berhenti melakukannya pada saat itu. Tertawa dengan maksud meledek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada perasaan yang tidak nyaman menjalar, setiap kali nama Tajima disebut oleh orang-orang dan terdengar di telinga Isogai.

Ini masih tahun pertama, dan Tajima sudah serius belajar menghadapi ujian semesternya. Mau tak mau Isogai penasaran, dengan eksistensi Tajima yang pada waktu pulang sekolah, berjibaku di perpustakaan bersama beberapa temannya. Dan salah satu di antaranya sibuk memberikan tutor privat mati-matian demi sebuah imbalan.

"Dengar ya Tajima- _boke_ , jangan lupakan janji semangkuk nabemu."

"Yes! Izumi- _sensei_!"

"Aku juga tidak mau melihatmu nampak bodoh karena tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan pertamamu sebagai pemain inti huh."

"Yes! Izumi- _sensei_!"

Isogai mengerjap dari kejauhan. Sayang sekali tidak bisa menguping pembicaraan karena ia masih punya tugas yang dibebankan padanya untuk menjemput adik-adik, pulang. Isogai mengeratkan cengkeraman pada lengan ranselnya, mengintip kearah Tajima sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menjauhi perpustakaan.

Kadangkala, ia merasa iri dengan orang-orang yang bisa dengan bebasnya menikmati hari.

.

.

.

" _Tajima Yuuichirou? Bukannya dia anak kelas satu?"_

" _Kaget kan? Pelatih memilihnya bukan karena iseng pula! Aku melihatnya sendiri, tidak ada bola yang tidak bisa dipukul olehnya—dia cukup gila!"_

" _Um, jadi—di pertandingan pertamanya nanti, dia sudah terpilih untuk mengisi posisi clean up hitter, menggantikan para senior?"_

" _Kurasa pelatih tidak suka bertaruh. Tajima dijadikan pinch hitter untuk saat ini."_

" _Whoa. Tapi tetap saja keren bisa langsung menjadi tim inti di tahun pertamanya. Bocah-bocah jaman sekarang mengerikan."_

" _Ya kan?"_

.

.

.

Kadangkala, ia merasa Tajima tidak seperti sosok yang dikenalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun berikutnya, hobi dan keisengan Tajima yang selama ini dihabiskan untuk mengisi waktu sehari-hari, lantas berbuah menjadi salah satu jalan menuju kesuksesannya.

Upacara kelulusan di Kunugigaoka berlangsung dengan sangat khidmat, dimana satu persatu siswa yang meneteskan air mata mengisi panggung silih berganti untuk mendapatkan penghargaannya masing-masing. Tajima pada hari itu juga mendapat jatah untuk menaiki panggung Kunugigaoka yang sakral, tapi bukan sebagai siswa yang mengecap kelulusan seperti yang lainnya.

Ia memamerkan plakat cantik di tangan, berdiri di antara sinar blitz yang menyilaukan dan para guru yang mendampinginya bagai sayap. Semua yang duduk di atrium pada hari itu berpusat total menyorot Tajima yang nyengir lebar menyapu pandangan. Beberapa siswa bertepuk tangan untuknya, beberapa lainnya terdiam menyaksikan dan sisanya masih diselingi isak-tangis. Isogai salah satu pihak yang bertepuk tangan untuk prestasi baru Tajima yang menyabet gelar _clean up hitter_ terbaik se-Kanto. Dengan anugerah tubuh kecil yang tidak memungkinkan Tajima untuk memukul _home run_ , plakat itu tetap mampu bersemayam dalam genggamannya yang dingin.

Mendadak rasanya jantung Isogai berpacu lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Entah bagaimana, ia tidak merasa sehat di hari yang seharusnya berbahagia.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Isogai tidak lagi merasa kondisinya dengan Tajima seperti nato yang lengket dan nikmat. Dan Isogai mulai menganggap dirinya buruk rupa di detik ia menyadari kepura-puraan rasa senangnya untuk prestasi Tajima.

Dan kepura-puraan perhatiannya sebagai salah satu teman yang diakui Tajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isogai masih ingat, zaman keemasan dimana para guru memujinya sebagai contoh teladan. Dimana ia menerima banyak hadiah atas segala upaya dan kerja kerasnya menjadi anak baik.

Isogai juga masih ingat zaman dimana Tajima sering mengajaknya bolos—walau tak pernah ia turuti—atau saat-saat ketika bocah lelaki itu bosan belajar dan memintanya untuk menemani ke kedai es serut sepulang dari sekolah. Atau saat-saat ketika Tajima memamerkan ujian bahasanya yang bernilai 50 dan menganggapnya sebagai prestasi terbaiknya.

Sekarang putaran posisi roda gigi terasa mengubah pandangannya. Perlahan-lahan Isogai kehilangan pujian yang menjadi sumber energinya. Perlahan-lahan Tajima terlihat fokus dengan mimpi yang sebelumnya tidak ada.

Tes beasiswa untuk masuk ke SMA Kunugigaoka tidak berhasil ditembus dan membuat Isogai cukup frustasi luarbiasa. Memaksakan kehendak dengan keuangan orangtua plus hasil _part-time_ -nya, tidak bisa dibilang cukup untuk menutupi biaya SMA yang terlampau tinggi. Pun akhirnya Isogai menyerah dengan mimpi sekolah di SMA bonavit, lalu meluncur ke SMA Nishiura yang akreditasi dan biayanya jauh lebih rendah dari SMA incarannya.

Saat ia bilang menyerah, memang bukan berarti Isogai kehilangan motivasinya untuk menjadi orang yang berhasil. Ia masih bertahan dengan konsep anak baik yang mengalah demi kemaslahatan adik-adiknya, dan kehidupan keluarganya. Tapi Isogai lagi-lagi tak mengira bahwa keputusannya untuk menetap di Nishiura adalah pilihan yang (agak) salah.

Isogai kembali bertemu dengan lelaki yang paling ditakutinya, Tajima Yuuichirou.

Memasuki gerbang dengan seragam dan dasi bergaris yang sama. Dan lebih parah—cengiran jahil yang tidak pernah berubah, seperti yang masih Isogai ingat di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isogai tidak pernah bertanya, tapi Tajima membocorkannya sendiri bahwa alasannya menetap di SMA Nishiura sesimpel frasa 'dekat dari rumah'. Tajima punya kakek yang sakit-sakitan, dan menjaganya semacam kewajiban tak tertulis yang harus ia lakukan sebagai cucu tertua. Tapi memang kalau boleh jujur, intensinya masuk Nishiura pun sebenarnya tak semurni berbakti semata. Dahulu saat SMP, Tajima pernah merasakan bagaimana kesalnya terkunci di luar rumah yang kosong sampai malam, hanya karena keluarganya sibuk mengurusi sang kakek yang mendadak harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan melupakan eksistensi Tajima yang pada saat itu kelaparan, tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan karena ia belajar dari pengalaman, jadilah Tajima kini memilih sekolah yang dekat dari rumah sebab jika ambulan yang mengangkut kakeknya suatu hari nanti datang, Tajima dapat melihatnya langsung dari halaman sekolah yang lapang.

((Yah, bukan berarti ia bermaksud menyumpahi kakeknya macam-macam))

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal kau punya kesempatan untuk masuk ke Kunugigaoka…"

Isogai beropini setengah mengawang, entah sedang bercakap dengan lawan bicara atau bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Tajima yang sejak awal tidak peka hanya bisa merespon heran, "Hah? Kau serius berpikir begitu? Kunugigaoka itu prestigius karena kemampuan akademik siswanya. Mana mau mereka menerima murid sepertiku yang nilainya diambang kematian. Lebih masuk akal kalau aku mencoba daftar ke Tousei yang prioritasnya untuk atlet!"

Tajima mengibaskan tangan, menolak pendapat Isogai mentah-mentah.

"Ah ... Ah iya, kau benar."

Tapi Isogai sendiri tak tertipu dengan kerendahan hati Tajima yang menilai dirinya, karena bagaimanapun Tajima bersikap dan berulah, di mata Isogai ia tetaplah kelompok manusia luarbiasa. Prestasinya di klub baseball bukanlah kelakar di siang bolong, ataupun kebetulan yang manis.

"Sudahlah Yuu, kau masuk kelas duluan, sana. Nanti aku susul."

"Jangan bilang kau mau bolos di hari pertama?"

"Tidak kok!" Tajima mendorong tubuh Isogai agar berputar arah, "Hari ini aku berangkat kepagian, terus ngga sempat masturbasi. Jadi mau mampir ke toilet dulu untuk melegakkan si junior Yuuichirou yang malang ini."

Isogai tersenyum sulit seraya mengerutkan dahi saat Tajima cengengesan di depannya, tidak tahu malu.

Ketika punggung kecil Tajima berputar arah dan menjauhinya terburu-buru, Isogai berhenti tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menghindari Tajima entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi kebiasaan normal Isogai. Kondisi lingkungan memang tak mendukung karena keduanya berada di kelas yang sama. Tapi Isogai tetap memaksakan diri untuk menciptakan segala peluang agar jauh-jauh dari sang idola berjalan. Bukannya mereka sedang berkelahi atau Isogai membenci teman SD-nya ini. Cuman Isogai benci dengan perasaan kecil yang selalu timbul dalam benak terdalamnya tiap kali ia bersisian dengan seonggok Tajima. Perasaan kecil dan picik yang menganggap Tajima tak seharusnya superior dibandingnya.

Isogai hampir lupa kapan perasaan ini mewabah. Katakanlah Isogai memang manusia, ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau Tajima adalah sosok yang tepat baginya untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan diri sebagai siswa teladan sebab Tajima hanyalah bocah ingusan yang keteteran dan tidak menyukai belajar. Isogai juga merasa nyaman menjadi pendamping Tajima karena Tajima inferior dibanding dirinya yang mampu melakukan segala hal. Ditambah, Isogai akan terlihat semakin mencolok jika sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Tajima yang biasa-biasa saja.

Sayangnya kondisi seperti itu tak berlangsung lama. Dan Isogai mulai merasakan denyut tak nyaman, ketika alasan-alasan dasar tersebut perlahan terkikis oleh realita yang berubah di depan mata. Dimulai dari Tajima yang menyikapi kegiatan klubnya dengan serius, menjadi tim inti di tahun pertamanya, hingga prestasi terbaik sebagai _clean up hitter_ se-Kanto di tahun berikutnya.

Belum lagi karirnya di SMA. Di musim panas ketika kegiatan klub menyita habis waktu Tajima hingga dispensasi untuk _training camp_ dan pertandingan dilakukan. Bahkan Isogai yakin, Tajima takkan sadar dengan perilakunya yang diam-diam menjauh sebab sang atlet sendiri terlalu sibuk mengurusi produktifitasnya yang padat. Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan pula bagi Isogai karena Tajima sibuk dan dirinya juga sibuk mengurusi hal-hal lain yang tidak bersinggungan.

Perlu diketahui bahwa klub baseball di SMA Nishiura tergolong baru, karena sesungguhnya klub ini sempat dibubarkan—sekitar lima tahun lalu—akibat kekurangan anggota dan tidak populer. Jadi, bisa dibilang angkatan Tajima adalah angkatan pertama yang eksis setelah kebangkitan klub, sekaligus angkatan pertama yang mengikuti seleksi pertandingan musim panas bergengsi setelah sekian lama.

Dengan latar belakang yang lemah dan kemampuan kerja sama tim yang abu-abu, tidak banyak pihak sekolah yang menaruh perhatian pada pertandingan baseball SMA. Tidak banyak pula orang dalam yang berharap Nishiura mampu menyabet gelar sebagai pemenang. Dan Isogai tergolong salah satunya.

Sayangnya, tiga hari setelah pertandingan berlangsung—rahang dan bola mata beberapa orang yang meremehkan mulai terbuka lebar. Terutama saat koran pagi sampai di tangan, memberitakan hasil kemenangan tipis tim Nishiura terhadap pemenang koshien tahun lalu di babak awal seleksi.

"Tousei kalah dari sekolah kita? Yang benar?!"

"Memangnya tim sekolah kita kuat-kuat ya? Kok rasanya aku jadi bangga begini sudah masuk Nishiura?!"

"Padahal kita bukan anak baseball hahah!"

Dan tidak sampai koran saja—bahkan TV pun meliput kemenangan magis tim yang dibawa oleh Tajima dan kawan-kawan. Isogai yang sedang menyantap kari-nya sampai terdiam, memandang TV yang menampilkan sekilas dari pertandingan Tajima. Jelas sekali si pendek 164 senti menguasai lapangan dengan gaya yang mencolok. Terutama posisi _clean up hitter_ yang menegaskan eksistensi kecilnya.

Seleksi terus berjalan dan Nishiura berhenti melancong sampai di posisi 8 besar.

Posisi yang jelas tidak diinginkan bagi para pemain termasuk Tajima yang dengan sintingnya menargetkan Koshien, tapi jelas membuat kagum banyak orang yang tidak berharap banyak sebelumnya. Dan Isogai (lagi-lagi) termasuk salah satunya.

Selepas dari pertandingan musim panas, banyak hal yang berubah dari diri Tajima di mata Isogai. Waktu senggang lelaki itu tak lagi digunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol. Dimana Tajima selalu ditemukan dalam kondisi makan, atau tertidur setiap kali jam istirahat datang. Dan pulangnya ia selalu rutin menuju lapangan baseball untuk latihan bersama tim menghadapi pertandingan musim gugur yang akan datang. Kadang, Isogai mampir untuk melihat latihan keras yang dilakukan oleh Tajima dari balik pagar kawat—tapi ia tak pernah berani untuk berteriak memanggil nama sang sahabat. Selalu ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menahannya, dan mencegahnya untuk berhubungan dengan Tajima yang telah menjadi idola sungguhan.

Sekarang siapa yang tidak kenal si murid kelas 10 dari klub baseball yang mengisi posisi _clean up hitter_?

Isogai ragu—melihat beberapa anak perempuan di kelas yang mulai sibuk menggosipkan Tajima.

Ia lantas berhenti menulis rangkuman biologinya, mulai berpikir betapa jenuhnya menjadi murid biasa yang tidak produktif. Terutama ketika masa-masa cemerlangnya perlahan pudar, dikarenakan materi SMA yang semakin sulit untuk dikejar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Yuuma! Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal latihan—mau mampir ke kedai ramen tidak? Atau roti?"

"Maaf. Hari ini jadwalku belanja untuk makan malam. Mungkin lain kali?"

"…Eeh. Oke deh, lain kali. _Bye bye_ , Yuu!"

"Hm."

 **Sesederhana itu pula mereka berpisah jalan.**

 **Semudah itu pula, Isogai berbohong.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel di sisi ranjang Isogai bergetar dan berdering mengisi gelapnya kamar. Tidak ada lagi suara anak-anak yang menyahuti, tidak ada yang menyingkap tirai untuknya. Tidak ada yang menariknya beranjak dari _futon_. Isogai duduk dengan perasaan ngantuk luarbiasa, antenanya kuyu—seragam kerjanya masih teraplikasi membalut tubuh yang ramping dan kurang nutrisi.

Kepalanya sontak mencari-cari tanggalan—terimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan hari minggu. Setelah tertawa dengan piasnya, Isogai mencengkeram selimut kusut dalam rasa amarah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak bermimpi tentang sekolahnya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia lulus SMA dan mengikuti ujian seleksi beasiswa.

Tidak, tidak sejauh itu. Rasanya bahkan seperti baru kemarin ia gagal ujian masuk universitas.

Selama ini ia berpikir, mungkin karma memang eksis untuk menghukumnya. Sekecil apapun sisi buruk yang tersembunyi, pasti akan ada yang membalasnya atas nama keadilan. Memang Isogai tak merasa ia menyia-nyiakan masa SMA-nya. Tapi ada sisi kecil dalam dirinya yang berbisik—bahwa sebenarnya ia mampu melakukan lebih, kalau saja fokusnya tak dipakai untuk memerhatikan yang tidak perlu. Seperti mengkhawatirkan seorang Tajima yang terus meroket, dan membandingkan dengan dirinya yang seperti buangan roket—yang setelah dihempas ke galaksi, lalu kembali turun bahkan mengambang berkat gravitasi nol.

Ada sisi kecilnya yang berbisik dengan amat menyesal— _kamu kurang berusaha keras, tidak sepertinya._

Berkali-kali Isogai terus berpikir, sejak kapan ia mengalami degradasi kemampuan dan kepercayaan diri. Sejak kapan ia mulai membatasi mimpi, dan bahkan kehilangannya? Sejak kapan ia mulai mengkotak-kotakkan manusia di sekelilingnya, dan cenderung merasa inferior dibanding semua yang ia temui?

Sejak kapan—

—ia mulai berpikir,

 **Tajima adalah akar permasalahannya?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengejar prestasi mungkin tidak sulit. Karena yang sulit adalah memertahankan prestasi. Apalagi saat motivasi berkurang. Menjadi yang baik mungkin tidak sulit. Karena yang sulit adalah menjadi yang terbaik. Isogai tidak tahu lagi ukuran yang bisa dipakai untuk menentukan keberhasilan tiap-tiap individu.

Ia memutar balik masa lalu. Mengingat-ingat nilai rapor terakhirnya dan milik Karma di sekolah dasar. Rata-rata yang didapatnya terpaut 0,05 lebih rendah dari Karma. Selisih yang terlalu tipis—yang sanggup membuat pemenangnya menghela napas lega, dan pecundangnya menggemelutukkan gigi karena gemas tiada tara.

Selisih setipis itu juga mampu menjegalnya untuk meraih tropi kaki tiga yang dianugerahkan oleh sekolah sebagai penghargaan juara utama. Isogai memang sadar betul, bahwa yang namanya juara tidak akan pernah lebih dari satu. _Runner up_ atau apapun sebutannya, itu semua hanyalah formalitas yang dipakai untuk menghibur orang-orang yang kalah.

Pada akhirnya pula, Isogai tidak bisa memertahankan posisi yang sejatinya telah tinggi. Selisih 0,05 berubah semakin besar, dan besar—terutama ketika Karma berhasil masuk ke SMA Kunugigaoka, dan Isogai mental ke pilihan kedua. Isogai benci, ketika ada bisikan dalam hatinya yang memberitahu, bahwa ia dan Karma sudah tidak memiliki selisih lagi.

Yang ada hanyalah jembatan.

Jembatan panjang yang tak terlihat ujungnya.

Ia masih memutar balik masa lalu. Mengingat-ingat nilai rapor terakhirnya dan milik Tajima di sekolah dasar. Isogai bahkan tidak tahu harus simpati atau terbahak, mengetahui Tajima yang nyaris berkali-kali tinggal kelas.

Selisih tak pernah ada di antara dirinya dan Tajima. Yang Isogai lihat adalah kawan yang sesekali butuh uluran supaya ia tidak mati di jurang. Tapi entah sejak kapan, ia melihat Tajima seolah membangun jembatan baru dalam hidupnya—cabang kecil yang berasal dari jalan utama. Cabang yang berliku dengan destinasi yang pasti.

Dan entah sejak kapan pula Tajima mengambil jalan yang berliku tersebut. Meninggalkan jembatan utama yang kondisinya rawan rubuh.

Pada akhirnya (lagi) yang tersesat hanyalah Isogai seorang. Tidak peduli sosok yang berada di atas atau di bawahnya, mereka semua toh tetap pergi mendahului Isogai yang masih sibuk mengingat-ingat visualisasi di depan jembatannya sendiri.

 **Jadi kenapa** (hanya) **Isogai** (yang) **tidak bisa maju bersama mereka semua?**

Perasaan kerdil? Keburukan yang membuat pemandangan di depannya kabur dan gelap?

Isogai berhenti memutar balik masa lalu. Menampar dirinya yang telah menyia-nyiakan sepuluh menit untuk merutuk tidak perlu.

Hari ini ia punya waktu satu hari untuk menghirup udara pagi—sebelum esoknya kembali melihat malam, sampai minggu depan yang akan terasa panjang.

Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih mengakui sosoknya sebagai lelaki buruk rupa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasca kelulusan SMA, seumur hidup Isogai takkan pernah berpikir begini—menemui atau bersinggungan dengan kawan lama yang wajahnya sudah sulit ia ingat.

Bar tempatnya bekerja terasa amat riuh dibanding hari biasa. Entah karena suara televisi yang dibesarkan, atau meja judi yang sedang penuh dipadati para pemilik jalan malam.

Yang jelas Isogai fokus membersihkan gelas-gelas di meja bar—sampai seseorang duduk di depannya menyodorkan recehan.

"Apa saja yang dingin dan menghilangkan frustasi."

Isogai kontak menoleh karena permintaan dari klien yang tidak biasa. Suara koinnya pun mengganggu saat berbenturan di atas meja.

"Oh—astaga." semburan bernada terkejut keluar dari pihak lawan. Tengkuk Isogai berkeringat.

Iris hazel kembali tertangkap dalam indera penglihatannya. Cengiran jahil pun masih masih masih sama seperti ingatan yang sudah tua. Tangan Isogai berhenti membersihkan gelas, suara decit lap ikut berhenti. Lelaki berkemeja hitam dan dasi merah serta topi fedora masih menjadi fokusnya. Penampilan nampak sederhana dan rapi, dengan wangi farfum mahal tak menusuk hidung. Isogai seperti kehabisan kata, menyaksikan metamorfosa tubuh yang kini menjulang melebihinya.

"A—a, hei."

"Kau bekerja disini, Yuuma?"

Isogai mengangguk kaku. Panggilan yang tetap sama dengan suara maskulin yang asing. Mau tak mau Isogai semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

Siaran di televisi berganti—entah siapa yang melakukannya. Saluran berita terpampang, dengan cahaya berkedap-kedip. Kebetulan membahas pertandingan liga, cabang olahraga baseball.

"—Tajima."

"Hehe. Kau masih saja memanggilku begitu."

Yang dipanggil demikian tak terdistraksi sedikitpun, meski suara televisi yang nyaring jelas-jelas menggumamkan namanya dengan gebyar.

Hati Isogai mendadak panas, menghadapi situasi yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

"…Sedang apa—orang sepertimu mampir kemari? Tidak takut mendapat citra buruk?"

"Untuk minum sekali duakali? Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak berencana untuk mabuk."

"...Oh ya?" Isogai sibuk meracik—untuk pesanan Tajima yang sesungguhnya tidaklah spesifik.

"Aku kesini karena kamu."

Kocokan gelas di tangan Isogai berhenti. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya iris gading mencoba berani untuk memandang, "H-hah?"

"Maaf sudah seenaknya. Aku mencari info dari beberapa kenalan—kudengar kau kerja disini, tapi awalnya aku tidak percaya."

"…Dan setelahnya?"

"Eh?"

Tajima balas mengerjap, menyadari proses otak yang berjalan agak lambat.

"Setelah kau tahu aku bekerja disini—apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

"Hei, ini cuman perasaanku atau kau berubah agak dingin?" Isogai diam sekadar mendengarkan, "Kemana ketua kelas yang menjadi kebanggaanku selama ini?"

"Maaf sudah mengecewakan," Gelas pesanan Tajima digeser mendekati wajahnya, "Silahkan."

"Yuuma—"

"…kau tahu? Aku sudah cukup malu."

Sayup-sayup suara pengunjung seolah menenggelamkan cicitan Isogai yang lemah.

Alih-alih meraih gelas minumannya yang dingin, Tajima justru menangkap lengan kurus kawan lamanya yang gemetaran, "Aku tidak akan menilaimu macam-macam."

"Aku tetap malu."

"Yuu." Genggamannya diperkuat—seperti ada perintah yang mengharuskan Isogai untuk berhenti lari dari pandangannya, "Yuu, masih ingat dengan pertanyaanku saat SD soal ciuman?"

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Mendadak kepikiran."

Tajima melonggarkan cengkeramannya, bergerak condong mendekati wajah Isogai yang kebingungan. Suasana di bar tetap terdengar ramai, itu sebabnya Tajima sengaja mendekat dan berbisik.

"Soal pertanyaan 'Kenapa orang yang jatuh cinta selalu berciuman'. Aku tidak pernah tahu jawabannya sampai sekarang,"

"Kau masih saja membicarakan in—"

"Tapi entah, saat melihat wajahmu sekarang—aku mendadak ingin."

"H-HAH—"

"Apa itu artinya aku jatuh cinta?"

Cengiran lebar terlihat jelas meski wajahnya dipayungi oleh topi hitam yang elegan. Tajima terkekeh dengan ekspresi hangat, di luar prediksi Isogai yang merasa takut untuk menatap, sebelumnya.

Hari ini ia tidak hanya merasa malu, dan 'ingin mati'—tapi juga merasa sedih dan benci untuk dirinya sendiri yang pernah berpikiran buruk tentang Tajima.

"…kau orang yang baik ya?"

"Dan kau baru saja menyadarinya?"

"Tidak juga."

 **Sebenarnya, Tajima tak pernah sependapat dengan dirinya sendiri.**

Ada alasan mengapa ia mencari Isogai setelah sekian lama. Seluruh teman-teman yang dikenalnya, sulit dihubungi karena kesibukkan dan kesuksesan yang sedang mereka urus. Sedang Tajima sendiri bosan bermain dengan anak pelatih atau para pejabat yang mengandalkannya di pertandingan liga, nanti. Sungguh, bersikap formal bukanlah keahliannya. Dan Tajima tidak suka mengatur sikap hanya untuk orang-orang yang tidak begitu berharga untuk diladeni. Memang terdengar angkuh tapi beginilah pendapatnya sebagai atlet pro.

Tajima mungkin merasa permainannya tidak buruk, dan kemampuan _batting_ -nya tetap terjaga. Tapi ia juga sadar, bahwa ada banyak pemain lain yang kemampuannya setara atau bahkan lebih baik dari dirinya yang sudah di atas langit. Lama-lama, ia pun terjerat jenuh mengejar mimpi—yang prosesnya semakin sulit dan pelik, terutama ketika pesaing-pesaing muda yang menantangnya mengingatkan Tajima dengan dirinya sendiri di masa-masa hijau.

Melihat begitu banyak jenius yang bertaburan di sekelilingnya membuat Tajima perlahan-lahan merasa seperti orang normal. Memang tidak ada yang memberitahu hal seperti ini di depan wajahnya, dan tidak ada yang menamparnya dengan kalimat _'akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak menonjol ya'_ , tapi setidaknya—Tajima mencoba untuk waspada dan melihat dari kemungkinan terburuknya. Karena walaupun bodoh, tetapi ia juga paham—bahwa cepat atau lambat, akan tiba masa-masa dimana masyarakat kehilangan rasa minat terhadapnya.

Setiap kali Tajima memikirkannya, ia selalu mencari jalan keluar untuk mengatasi paranoia yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan obat tidur dan sakit kepala.

Lalu ia memutar masa lalu, dan wajah-wajah lama mengingatkannya dengan beberapa hal.

Ia merasa butuh teman berbicara yang tidak menapaki karir sejalan dengannya.

Dan Isogai Yuuma muncul di dalam benak sebagai yang pertama—dari sederet nama yang ia pikirkan, tentunya.

Pencarian Isogai pada saat itu dilakukan dalam rangka iseng-iseng berhadiah. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari ekspetasi tentang Isogai yang selama ini dipikirkan, berbeda dengan realita yang Tajima saksikan, sekarang. Bohong kalau ia tak tersenyum, mendapati sosok ketua kelas yang terhormat sibuk berkubang di bar kecil yang lokasinya menyempil di antara gang sempit. Bohong pula kalau Tajima tak merasa lega, dan amat superior ketika wajah kuyu Isogai terpantul di antara iris cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dan sungguh, di detik ia membuka pintu bar, Tajima sudah merasakan adanya sisi kerdil yang merekah pelan-pelan di dalam sanubari.

Sisi kerdil yang membuatnya merasa seperti lelaki buruk rupa,

"Apa saja yang dingin dan menghilangkan frustasi."

 **Ya, Tajima tidak sedang menutup mata,**

 **tapi berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N** : Yak, gue rasa ini ngga BL—karena gue jujur kesulitan banget mengekspresikan kondisi dua tokoh yang sama-sama tidak sempurna ini. Harusnya melibatkan romance, tapi keasikkan nulis bagian emonya, jadi bingung mau sisipin di bagian mana orz.

Dan ok temanya emang sederhana banget—tapi bohong kalau gue bilang ini ngga buang sial.

Mohon dimaklumi karena penulisnya juga manusia hiks.


End file.
